MNUS 248 is a Junebearing or short-day strawberry variety (Fragaria.times.ananassa) that is notable for its combination of traits that include a midseason ripening period; high productivity or yield; excellent survival in cold temperatures; resistance to five Eastern North American races of Phytophthora fragariae Hickman, the causal organism of red stele root rot; moderate resistance to common foliar diseases such as leaf spot, powdery mildew and leaf scorch; and a fruit with a smooth, creamy texture.